musikfandomcom-20200229-history
UK-Punk
UK-Punk war die erste populäre Form der Punkmusik. Sie wird häufig als Urform des Punk angesehen. Dabei wird jedoch vernachlässigt, dass es bereits in vielen Ländern Bands gab, die später einmal unter der Bezeichnung "Punkrock" eingeordnet würden. So gab es in den USA bereits Ende der 60er Jahre erste Punkbands wie Velvet Underground, die Stooges, MC5 oder Anfang der 70er die New York Dolls und Patti Smith. Die Musik der Ton Steine Scherben aus Deutschland muss sicherlich auch als eine frühe Form des Punk angesehen werden. Woher der Punkrock jedoch kommt ist ungewiss, er entstand auf vielen Teilen der Erde. Der Begriff UK-Punk (also der britische Punk) entwickelte sich ca. 1975 in London um die Bands Sex Pistols, The Clash oder UK Subs. Die musikalischen Wurzeln lagen aber u.a. auch im britischen Pub-Rock der frühen 70er (Dr. Feelgood). Die Musik bestand - ähnlich wie der US-Punk - aus einfachen Rockriffs die mit treibenden Beats unterlegt wurden. Textlich war der UK Punk aber noch politischer und gesellschaftskritischer. Ebenso war der Look der Londoner Bands aggressiver (Irokesen-Frisur, Sicherheitsnadeln im Ohr usw.). Als die Initialzündung des britischen Punkrocks gilt der ehemalige New York Dolls-Manager und Engländer Malcolm McLaren, welcher Anfang/Mitte der 70er in London zusammen mit der Modedesignerin Vivienne Westwood einen Mode-Laden mit dem Namen "Sex" betrieb. Hier verkauften sie Kleidung, welche eine Mischung aus Tabu-Bruch und SM darstellte (zerrissene T-Shirts, Leder- und Latexkleidung usw.). Die New York Dolls hatten sich gerade völlig desillusioniert aufgelöst und Malcolm McLaren kehrte wieder aus New York heim nach London. Beeinflusst durch die Kompromisslosigkeit der US-Punk-Szene und vor allem durch den revolutionären Look eines Richard Hell (Television, Johnny Thunders and the Heartbreakers, Richard Hell and The Voidoids) fing er an, auf die Suche neuer britischer Punk-Rock Bands zu gehen. Eines Tages kam eine Band, die sich später Sex Pistols nannte, bestehend aus Paul Cook, Glenn Matlock und Steve Jones in den Laden McLarens, auf der Suche nach einen Sänger für ihre bis dato Band ohne Namen. Einige Zeit später gabelte McLaren John Lydon auf, nachdem er angenehm überrascht über dessen unkonventionelle Art gewesen war. John Lydon, der zu den Zeitpunkt eher skeptisch war, ob McLaren ihn nicht faken wollte , willigte nach einen längeren Gespräch ein, vor dieser Band zu singen. Nach seiner recht außergewöhnlichen Interpretation eines Alice Cooper Liedes hatte die Band ihren neuen Sänger gefunden, John Lydon der nach kleinen Hänseleien von Steve Jones her gegenüber seiner Zähne, sich selbstironisch Johnny Rotten nannte. Obwohl der UK-Punk sehr einfach war, war er doch nicht annähernd so hart wie der von modernen Bands, die oft auch Hardcore-Einflüsse haben. Es ging hauptsächlich um Provokation und Auflehnung, was sich natürlich in den Texten wie "God save the Queen" oder "Anarchy in the UK" niederschlug. Das äußere Erscheinungsbild der frühen UK-Punks war wesentlich kreativer und bunter als die uniformen Outfits späterer Generationen. Trotz des Boykotts der großen Rundfunkstationen schafften es die Sex Pistols mit "God save the Queen" 1976 an die Spitze der englischen Charts. Legendäre Auftritte im Roxy Club in London, der ähnlich wie das CBGB's in New York der Ort war an dem sich die Szene entwickelte, folgten und waren der Grundstein für eine Jugendbewegung die sich über die ganze Welt ausbreitete. Ab etwa 1982, als das Ende der Punkbewegung längst propagiert wurde, wurden Gruppen wie GBH, Discharge, The Exploited u. a. populär, die extrem schnelle und harte Musik spielten und den stereotypen Punklook mit Nieten-Lederjacken, extremen Frisuren usw. auf die Spitze trieben. Bands thumb|Conflict live in Leeds, 1986 *The Sex Pistols *The Stranglers *The Damned *The Clash *UK Subs *The Adverts *The Lurkers *The Boys *Johnny Moped *Buzzcocks *X-Ray Spex *Conflict *Crass *Subhumans *Toy Dolls *The Exploited *Chaotic Dischord Siehe auch: Deutschpunk, US-Punk, Punk (Musik) Kategorie:Punk Kategorie:Alle Artikel